South Park GX
by 0000MJnarutoFanatic0000
Summary: Our boys have finally grown up into adults as time starts to repeats itself. Meet their kids as they go through life and many weird adventures in their little redneck mountain town and they try to solve the mystery from twenty five years ago.


**/././ South Park GX \.\.\**

_Summary_

_**Our boys have finally grown up as time starts to repeats itself. Meet their kids as t**__**hey go through life and many weird adventures in their little redneck mountain town and they try to solve the mystery from twenty five years ago, about the origin of their destiny. **_

_Genre_

**_Humor and Adventure, maybe a little romance sometimes...but I doubt it..._**

_Pairings:_

**_Unknown, maybe in later chapters_**

_Disclaimers:_

**_Don't own anything except the plot and OCs_**

* * *

Waiting on the bus stop was your average 11 year old boy, just going through your everyday life. Many people mistaken this boy as Stan Marsh, since he looked exactly like him, with the outfit, the raven hair sticking out of his red poof ball hat and all.

But they were dead wrong.

His name was Raymund 'Ray' Marsh. He was just like his dad when he was his age, but more emo and sarcastic. Another thing was his eyes were a rare shade of violet blue, probably passed down from his mother, Wendy.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad will happen today?" He thought out loud as he put on his red mittens on.

"Because you always think that," A female voice spoke and the boy turned to see his super best friend. Her name was Terese Broflovski, daughter of Kyle and Rebecca. She looks a lot like her mother but her eyes were emerald green like her father's and her hair was short and curly, almost like her father's. She was wearing the same outfit Kyle wore when he was a kid, but she wasn't wearing her green gloves.

"Hey Terese, where's Hannah and Cartman?" He asked, pulling his black string bag from falling off his shoulders.

"Dunno, I thought Hannah died yesterday from that train?" Terese said while tilting her head to the side.

"Ah yeah I remember, Cartman was such a dickhead about it..."

"Uhmm...oh look! Here comes Hannah now!" And indeed a figure with a dark orange parka, pants and black shoes came along with her hands in her pocket, looking all dirty and smiling goofy like. She had some blond bangs coming out of her hood and her emerald blue eyes were screaming trouble.

"Hey Hannah," Both Terese and Ray's voice spoke simultaneously, as the other girl waved at them.

"(Hey guys!)" Hannah replied in a muffle, since her hood covered the bottom half of her face.

"Dude, how's down there?" Terese asked, pointing to the ground.

"(It was okay, I saw my dad there...)" Hannah laughed, remembering that her dad and Satan were playing poker.

"Ah I see..." They saw the bus coming their way, "Do we still have to wait for the c-man?"

"I guess we kinda have too..." Ray answered, looking a bit spaced out.

"But still...why is he our friend again? He's been such an asshole to us ever since Pre-k!" Terese muttered, having a little flashback. Suddenly a chubby boy with dirty blond and choco brown eyes came stomping to them with a scheming look. The boy's name was Miguel Lorenzo Cartman. He wore the outfit like his dad, but he didn't bother wearing the hat since it was in his bag.

"You guys, I know how to make a million dollars!" He screamed for joy.

"We don't wanna hear it fat boy" Terese huffed and turned away.

"You're just jealous cause you're just a stupid Jew!" The smaller Cartman snickered as his three friend's ignored him and were going on the bus until a familiar screeching voice shouted at them.

"GET ON THE BUS! WERE RUNNING LATE!" There in the driver's seat, was good old Mrs. Crabtree, still the same as ever but a lot older and older.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you old slut!" Ray muttered as Terese giggled and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY_?!" Mrs. Crabtree gave an evil look that made Ray gulp.

"I said I might have a small cut," He replied with an innocent look.

"Oh, ok" She gave a crooked grin and added, "You know, you look familiar somehow...aren't you that Marsh kid from a few years ago?" At this, Ray frowned. Once again, he was mistaken by his father and he always hated that. The female brunette sensed her friend's distress and pushed him along the isle as they sat together on the left side while Hannah and  
Cartman Jr sat across from them. More and more students came on the bus as they almost arrived at South Park elementary.

"You know Ray," Terese started up a conversation, "I don't think you're like your dad..."

Ray turned to her and glared, "Was that a pity sentence?"

"No, no...I mean, he's way smarter than your grandpa, or any other senior citizens here in South Park?"

"And what am I?"

"A goth geek?"

"Haha, that makes me all warm and tingling inside..." Ray said sarcastically as the Jewish girl rolled her eyes. Terese was about to retort until she spotted a girl with short black hair with a red hair band and pretty brown eyes wearing a red caridgan, black no sleeve shirt underneath, black knee length skirt and black shoes. Ray saw Terese looking at the girl and looked a little queasy. The girl's name was Amber Harrison, the class president and second smartest freak in the school.

"Hi Ray," The girl greeted him, but then grossed out after Ray threw up on her** (me: Awesome!! Like father like son D)**. Yet another habit of his passed down from his dad.

"Wow, you stink dude," Terese snickered making the raven girl glare at her. Amber was always jealous of Terese because she was so close to her man, but their was someone else on the Jewish girl's mind. Plus, she never liked anyone who was better than her, even though she was more manly and her father was a nice man...nobody knew where she/he got that snobby attitude.

"Ew, gross Ray!" Amber muttered as her/his best friend Toni Patterson came next to her/him. Toni was a red head with dull purple eyes wearing an outfit like Bebe's, only the jacket was purple. Terese smiled weakly at Toni, who looked like she didn't want to be here.

"C'mon Toni, let's go!" And with that, the two girls left and sat in the sidewalk,looking miserable because the bus ditched earlier than they thought. Terese swore under her breath after they got ditched, but Ray looked like he was in dreamland. Hannah saw this and shook her head violently as the bus stopped and everyone was going around. Unlucky for her, she crumpled on the floor and got trampled over, dead.

"Oh my god! They killed Hannah!" Ray shouted and pointed to a dead Hannah who was being eat by many rats.

"You bastards!" Terese shouted at no one in particular as Cartman laughed and got out his Cheesy puffs.

* * *

**First one done. Read and review! Oh and somehow my idiotic cousin (who is obviously a guy) changed the part of Amber...I am so sorry!  
**


End file.
